Soulmate
by rusticsky
Summary: In the Searc Universe, people age until they are 18 and then stop until they find their soulmate. Amy Pond has been through a lot- meeting an alien and then years of therapy. She and her best friends Rory and Mels are yet to find theirs, and when Rory and Amy realize their romance, an alien decides to show up and jeopardize Amy and Rory's romance...
1. Waiting

**This fanfiction is based off of a writing prompt. The first chapter is only about two hundred words, but the second chapter will be at least a thousand.**

There's your universe, the one with ice cream, hamburgers, chips- well there's the universe with the good food (and gerbils), and there's our universe. Our universe is gerbil and junk food free (sadly), but there's one thing we do have. Soulmates, and way less advanced technology. Hello and welcome to the most peaceful universe in existence.

Our universe is called the Searc Universe. Searc is an Irish word, and it basically means True Love, which is fitting for the Searc Universe. The Searc Universe is different than many, seeing as every person, no matter where they are, ages until they are 18 years of age. They stop, until they can find their soulmate, and the two grow old together. My name is Amy and I, unfortunately, am still waiting.

Well, I haven't waited for long. Rory and Mels, my best mates, still haven't found theirs either. It's only been about a year. Most people I know don't find their soulmates until they're 25. I sure hope I find mine soon, though.

And that's it. That's the world I live in.

This is the Searc Universe.


	2. I Feel Stupid

When I was eight, at midnight, a mysterious blue box fell into my backyard. And I swear I met an alien that night. A man walked out, calling himself the Doctor, and asked me to cook him food! We went through my entire pantry, but we finally found something he liked- fish fingers and custard. The man said he had to go to his box to get something, and that I should pack a bag and go traveling with him. He never returned.

I swore that he came. I made dolls and toys, I had my own little "Doctor" playset, complete with mini fish fingers and custard. My aunt thought me mad. She tried to take me to therapy, and I always fought back, until one day, when she got the entire neighborhood to tell me that I "needed to see a psychiatrist." I caved, and she took me to she the Doctor. But it didn't work. I knew my Raggedy Man was real, and nothing was going to make me change my mind.

The years passed, and my faith in the Doctor faded. In time, I just learned to accept that he wasn't going to come back- ever. I'd never have an explanation.

Mels and Rory, believed me, though. Mels and I would play with the Dolls, she taking the role of the Raggedy Doctor and I respectively playing as myself. Mels was the most rebellious of the group. She always was in some sort of trouble, causing Rory and I to march around acting like her parents. She was adopted, and she didn't necessarily respect her adoptive parents that much. Rory was more sensible. He was nice, and followed Mels and I around like we were the coolest thing. He was smart too, in training to be a Doctor. Mels and Rory were the best friends I could ever have. They each had the 18 tattoo on their arms, too, symbolizing their period of not aging.

Mels and Rory were at my house one day, Mels texting her brother, Rory boredly shuffling a deck of cards over and over. I was scrolling through Instagram, waiting for someone to say something. But all three of us remained silent. So I decided to spark a conversation.

"So, what're you guys doing Friday night?"

"I'm going to watch a football game," Mels said, looking up from her phone, "gonna watch my brother fail miserably. He's terrible at football." I smiled.

"Wish I had a brother," Rory sighed. "I'm stuck at work."

"Poor poor Rory," I said, teasingly. "The only one lucky enough to get a real job is complaining."

"Well, it's hard work!"

"Sure," Mels rolled her eyes at our arguing.

"Amy, if you wanna come to the football game with me, you can."

I nodded, "sure, Mels. My aunt ordered pizza, it's downstairs."

"You two are acting like you're still eighteen!"

We looked at him, both of us a bit amused by his stupid wording. "We _are_ eighteen, Rory. And will be for quite a while," Mels said. Rory gave me a strange look, and soon the three of us headed down for pizza.

Friday night came, and Mels and I soon found ourselves heckling the hell out of her brother, Jason.

" _Kick the ball already!"_

" _Why are you letting them steal it?"_

" _Dude, where'd you learn to play?"_

Jason walked to us after with the most annoyed look, and Mels and I laughed for five minutes straight.

"You two better shut up next game," Jason threatened, "or there'll be a ball headed straight for your face."

"Jason," Mels said, barely holding herself together, "you couldn't kick a ball to our face if you tried."

"Well… my friends could," Jason said, looking over at some of the older players. Jason was only fifteen, and the oldest player on the team was seventeen. I was pretty sure neither Mels or I felt intimidated by them. And besides, some of them were cute!

"I'd doubt it," Mels mumbled, before the three of us turned to leave.

About a week later, at one in the morning, I'd gotten an angry call from Mels' parents saying that she'd stole a bus and was taken to jail. They blamed Rory and I for being bad influences and that she shouldn't hang out with us. I called Rory afterward, and we had a bit of a laugh, and finally the two of us went to pick Mels up, because she was all clear.

"It was late. I took a bus," Mels shrugged, tossing a mini version of the toy blue box I'd made while laying on my bed.

"Er- you stole a bus," Rory said, on a chair. I was pacing.

"Who steals a _bus?"_ I sighed, shaking my head, before sitting down.

"I returned it!"

"You drove it through the botanical garden," Rory said in disbelief.

"Shortcut," Mels smirked.

"Why can't you just act like a _person,_ hmm?" I got up, "like a normal, _legal_ person?"

"Maybe I need a _Doctor!"_ Mels said, sarcastically. I snatched the toy from Mels.

"Stop it!"

"Er... I'd better go, I'm on earlies tomorrow," Rory got up, before getting together his things.

"It's alright for you! You've got _Mr. Perfect_ keeping you right," Mels said, rolling her eyes.

"He's not even real. Just a stupid dream when I was a kid," I sighed.

"I wasn't talking about him," Mels said, with a sly grin. Rory opened the door, with Mels gazing over to him. I looked at Rory confused.

"What, Rory? How have I _got_ Rory?"

"Yeah… how… how has she got me?"

"He's not _mine."_

"No… no I'm not hers!"

"Oh, come on! Seriously, it's got to be you two. Oh, cut to the song, it's getting boring," Mels did an eye roll.

"Nice thought, OK? But completely impossible," I said, with an awkward glance at Rory.

Rory hurtedly replied, "yeah, impossible."

"I mean, I'd love to, he's gorgeous, he's my favourite guy," I patted him on the back, "but he's, you know?"

And at the exact same time, Rory and I shouted two different words.

"Gay!"

"A friend!"

Rory gave me a confused glance, "I'm not gay."

"Yes, you are."

"No, no I'm not."

"Course you are, don't be stupid! In all the time I've known you, when have you taken the slightest bit of interest in a _girl?"_

"Penny in the air," I heard softly from Mels.

"I've known you for, what, 10 years? I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the SLIGHTEST bit of attention to?"

Rory remained silent, before exiting the room.

I gasped, "oh my god. Rory!" I chased after Rory, before catching him by the stairs.

"Are you… are you my soulmate?" I mumbled, seeing as my tattoo disappeared. Rory looked down at his hand.

"I think… I think so," Rory said. I smiled at him. "We could've been aging a year ago."

I put both of my arms around his neck, "yeah, but what does that matter?" I leaned in, and the two of us shared our first kiss.

Weeks later, Mels and I went out for a bite to eat, followed by Rory running through the front door after Mels and I were getting the receipt.

"Well, look who finally turned up," I said, jokingly. "We're about to leave."

"Sorry! I was at work."

"Well at least he's got a proper excuse Amy, most of the dates that I've been on where the guy was late included stupid excuses," Mels said, sipping her Coke.

"True," I said, before looking at Rory. "'Kay, sit." Rory pulled up a stool, and sat down on it.

"Can I leave?" Mels said, trying to get up.

"No, remember you're paying!" I said to Mels, who only groaned.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi," Rory said, "sorry I couldn't come until now."

"Nah, you'r _e_ fine," I said. The waiter came and took the money Mels put with the check.

"So how's your work been, Amy?" Mels teased. I gave her a dirty look. I didn't necessarily have the best job- I was paid to go to parties and kiss people in costume. On the bright side, at least I'm not working at McDonald's like Mels is. The waiter soon returned with the change and the final receipt.

"Well, see ya' around," I said, giving both Mels and Rory a parting hug. I walked home that night, alone and in the dark, and I swore I saw something blue floating in the sky.


End file.
